Is it the Beginning or the End of Us?
by YourDemon'sSoul
Summary: 124 years have passed since Ciel became a demon now he is in Hell living with his Demon butler, Sebastian, for eternity. But he isn't the same as he used to be. No he acts more as a doll than the amused butler he once was. Now in order to make it up Ciel wants to do the unexplained. A/N summary sucks sorry but have a look if you would like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Hows it going after a long time?! Look I am so sorry I haven't been able to update but recently there has been things going on. And then I thought of a new story and I couldn't stop myself so...um..yea. Please forgive me and as an apology I would like to give to you all this new story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroshitsuji (heh...stuff would happen.)**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

His eyes. Those crimson wine eyes. They look dead. I can't stand it. I want it to be gone. Why can't he be the same? The same before all of this happened? Why can't he be the same? The same before all this happened? Why can't he be the Sebastian I grew to know? The demon butler who was always easily amused. The butler who did anything to make his master happy. Now he looks like a doll. a doll that is being controlled by his master. The only thing he ever shows of emotions is anger and annoyance. I wish it would stop, but I can't tell him this. I can't tell him something so out of character. Maybe the only way I can actually make him happy is by letting him go.

Tonight I would act. I looked up from the book I was reading as I heard the door to the library open. My butler walked in. "My lord", he began with his nonchalant voice. "It is time for bed." I got up taking the book with me walking past my butler at the same time I spoke to him, "You can retire early Sebastian. I do not need your assistance tonight." I didn't look at him and just continued walking toward my room. I heard a 'yes my lord' before I closed the door silently behind me. I stood there listening for his footsteps to disappear toward his room. To say in the least Sebastian had a huge home updating every now and then to what the human world had with their new technology. So his room was on the east wing while mine was the west wing. My room was a bit bigger then when I was human I told him I was fine with a smaller room, but he had insisted that his young master should have a bigger room. Out of all the updating the house had I had ordered Sebastian to keep my room as is. I wanted to have at least a bit of my old Victorian life in tact so my room and the library are my only sanctuary. I took a step away from my door as I heard him entering the east wing and go behind a door. That's the only good thing about me. Still being "young" I still had to figure out what my animal was (A/N: Sebastian is the raven and Claude is a spider), and I have sensitive ears making it easier to hear things from a far distance unlike most demons older than me.

I still had to try to get Sebastian out of the house though. He can hear me still so I acted as if I was getting ready for bed, but instead I took out a pair of black cargo pants , black and white checkered VANS, a white button up shirt and a black vest. I quickly and silently put it on easily, as I have already mastered the means of changing my own self. I uncovered my right eye showing my pentagram, "Sebastian. This is an order. Go feed."

"My Lord?"

"Go."

"Understood. I will be back as soon as I am finished."

I stayed silent listening as he disappeared to the human realm. I couldn't hear his footsteps clicking nor could I smell his cinnamon scent in the air, so I opened my door and ran down the long hallway. Past the grey walls with slate-blue tapestries covering some parts of the walls, as well as paintings from around the world. arriving to the stairs of my side of the mansion I looked across and saw the stairways leading toward Sebastian's east wing. I saw the darkness engulfing the hallways, whispers in the distance. Where they voices of the souls of his many previous masters? Or was it something more sinister. I didn't have the heart to find out. I ran down my set of stairs and the main stairs coming toward the bottom. I went to the main door and opened it. I looked outside for a moment making sure no one was there. I confirmed and ran into the night.

…linebreakthinghere…

Hell wasn't like anything I would have expected. It seemed to look exactly like the human realm except it was dark. There was barely even a sun, no scratch that there isn't a sun. Street lamps shine down light to us when it is "day" the light is as bright as any star but at "night" it shines as if it were the moon. Not just the night and day but the geographical features of the realm. The rivers, lakes and oceans were made out of pure blood. Dead grass and trees served as the greenery. In all my life I have never seen anything so dreadful yet so beautiful at the same time.

There were skyscrapers and many tall building. But there was seven buildings that out stood many of the others. and those buildings belonged to the Seven Deadly Sins and each of them had a different color. Gluttony was orange, Greed gold, Lust red, Sloth grey/silver, Wrath black, Envy green and Pride purple. The sins were always at "war" with each other in order to be acknowledged by Lord Satan. In the end they each had a special place to Lord Satan he loved every sin equally but the Seven Deadly Sins were always his favorites.

I walked down the path leading toward the park. I could see many young demons at play. Many were playing pranks while others were sleeping on a dead tree's branches. Every single one of them were showing their true colors. A boy showed the colors of gluttony, and true to the color he began to stuff himself with souls that his mother(?) gave him. Another was a young girl who was up in the trees laying down on a branch, the color of sloth overtaking her along with a few traces of wrath. It's been strange, ever since becoming a demon I have been able to see the sins of others, both humans and demons. All of a sudden a male demon ran into me. If I were still human I would be on the ground already but I wasn't.

"Sorry kid," I looked up glaring at the man for only a mere second and then my eye widened as I looked past him.

"Are you alright?" he continued I looked down and nodded my mind was beginning to spin, nothing made sense anymore. I moved past him and ran. Ran as fast as my demon reflexes would let me. I could feel eyes. Three pairs of them. And two of them were familiar colors. Narrow topaz eyes and big baby blue eyes.

Why? How? There was no way. There was no way they could have survived.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue this one while I do some thinking about Tangled with a Twist? I want your true honesty. So Review me your thoughts. I shall talk to you all later!**

**Ciel: She says that but….**

**YouDemonSoul: Ciel how could you be so mean!**

**Ciel: Because I am a Phantomhive.**

**YDS: *sweatdrop* That's not much of an excuse now is it?**

**Sebastian: To the young lord it is.**

**Ciel: Sebastian. *glare***

**YDS: Anyways it's a promise~ And before I depart. Who do you think it was? Those last three characters I shall be waiting for your answers!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! How's it going? Man I didn't expect people to read this story! Took me by surprise, but thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I just want to hug you all! I have already seen many people guessing the three characters. And let me tell you guys two are from the series while the other one is my own OC. Who is he? I don't know. What is his purpose? what is his role? Only time will tell. I hope you all keep reading and enjoy the story. Now who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Sebastian: I will do it today.**

**YDS: Really?! Thanks so much Bassy!**

**Sebastian: *smiles* Of course. YourDemon'sSoul does not own Kuroshitsuji. I hope you have a lovely evening/afternoon/morning wherever you are in the world.**

**YDS: On with the show! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

**Chapter 2: Lord Satan**

I halted as I stood in front of a building shaped as a home of Lord Satan himself. I walked inside to find myself in a lobby and a woman sitting behind a desk looking bored, but when she saw me she quickly regained her composure and acted as if she wasn't slacking off. She had short brown hair in the back and long blonde in the front, white skin, bright green eyes and a golden aura around her...nothing but greed was set into her heart...that is if she had one.

"Do you need something?" she asked in a polish accent.

"I wish to speak to Lord Satan."

She sighed and muttered, "Doesn't everyone?" She looked at me and spoke, "Name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

She then begin typing on her computer. Not looking up she spoke, "Ciel Phantomhive. You are currently living with Luci- *ehem* Sebastian Michaels in Mist Lane. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"124 years"

"Have you always been a demon?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow and asked the question that still bothered me to this day. "How did you become a demon?"

I sighed and took a breath, "During my second-" I was then interrupted by her question, "Second? Second what? If I were you boy I would like for you to start from the beginning." I glared at her as well as growled. I hated speaking about that to someone I barely even knew, but if she wanted the whole story then it is best not to give her to much details.

"Sebastian and I first met 128 years ago. I was but a mere child of ten. I was kidnapped by a group of humans that wanted to use me as well as many other children as sacrifices to conjure a demon to serve them. I was stuck there for many days and everyday a child would disappear and never return to his or her cage. The first time Sebastian spoke to me he was shrouded in darkness and asked me what I wanted. At first I was confused to know who the man was but I never told him a thing. He then disappeared from my thought after he left, but he said one thing before leaving. 'Call my name Young Master'.

"Months felt like years many left and died by their hands. I pleaded them not to kill me everyday and everyday they would forget about me until the next morning. I hid in the furthest corner of my cage in order for them not to spot me. I was succeeding until I figured out I was the only one left. I could hear them everyday planning my death. How I was the last one. The last sacrifice they would do if I did not work. Finally my time came and I was scared but ready. I was ready to call him. 'Sebastian. Kill them.' I woke up at the Phantomhive manor Sebastian already by side from that day forward.

"Two years later my part of the contract had been fulfilled and it was a matter of moments that Sebastian would take my soul. But that soon came to end when the spider demon Claude Faustus came and stole my soul. From what Sebastian partially told me, he spent countless of time searching for the soul until he came upon the Trancy manor. There he found my soul within the confines of Alois Trancy and his butler that stole it. To make it short now Alois was never truly a Trancy instead he was a boy named Jim Macken. Somehow his servants found a way to put two souls in a body, my body, his soul and mine shared it. While I was "asleep" Macken made a contract with his maid Hannah Annafeloz. If my butler and Faustus wanted my soul they would have a battle to the death by a demon sword. In the end Sebastian won and killed Faustus without knowing the consequences. My soul returned to my body and so Sebastian got me. And that is when Hannah told him, 'He has returned, but know this he is not alive Michaelis, you will be with him for eternity.' And so that is how I turned into a demon," I quickly finished and looked at her with a straight face.

She wasn't looking at me instead she was typing on her computer the whole time probably putting everything I said on the reason of my being a demon. Without looking up she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wish Satan to terminate my contract with my butler Sebastian Michaels."

She looked taken aback from my words, but I continued to look at her with a composed expression. She quickly began to type away the keys on the keyboard making the click sound every time she would hit one. She clicked her mouse and before she was able anything else to me her computer rung and she read over something. Her eyes darting fast over the screen, "You may go ahead. Lord Satan has agreed to see you. Go through the doors and into the elevator. Top floor. It is the red door you can't miss its."

I nodded my thanks and walked to the door she spoke and into the elevator.

…

I knocked on the the door that was said to be of the devil himself. I could hear a clear and powerful 'come in'; turning the knob I opened the door and stepped right into the room. I was struck with awe. His office was nothing like what I expected. There was no torture chamber, no chains nor weapons. Instead is was a modern office. In the back a huge floor to ceiling window which allowed light, that closely resembled the sun, to come in. A mahogany desk was in front of it, a laptop neatly placed in the middle and papers and folder stacked up into a small pile.

"Ciel Phantomhive I presume?" I looked at the man sitting on the black leather chair and nodded. His hands were curled up and currently holding up his head. He appeared to be wearing a black suit, a red clean shirt underneath and a charcoal tie. His eyes were of pure black, along with his hair which was currently tied back in a low ponytail, his skin was pale but it seemed to bring him out. Never had I seen such a royal aura being emitted by someone in my life as a human and demon. I could sense so much power coming from him that it almost made me flinch, but being Ciel Phantomhive it did not happen. I regained my composure and looked directly into his eyes, "Lord Satan. Will you grant me the right of terminating my contract with the demon currently known as: Sebastian Michaelis?" He looked at me with his jet black eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief.

"And may I ask why youngling? Has he not shown you the way of a demon. Or," he paused for a moment and soon began again, "Is he. Different?" My eyes widened at the last part while he smirked. 'How. How did he know?!' I knew I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye so suddenly the floor became the most fascinating thing in the room. Tilting my eyes upwards I caught a glimpse of his canine teeth while his smirk grew to my action.

"Why do you ask when you already know the reason my Lord?"

He looked me with his pure black irises that held a glint of happiness. Soon his tenor voice reached my ears when he spoke, "Heh. I enjoy a good story Phantomhive, but it could wait till later. Right now I would like to take your thought into account. Is it painful?"

"What?" I asked a bit startled.

"Is it painful looking at the one you grew to love and know that he hate you to the point that there is barely and exchange of words. Painful to the point that you wished you two never have met. Or to the point where he no longer wishes to fulfill any emotions, any signs of being alive?" Suddenly I felt them. I felt them running down my cheeks. Never. Never had I cried in front of someone other than my parents. There was never any point of doing so. Yet. Here I was. Crying out all the tears I withheld inside of me all these years in front of someone I barely even knew. How could a man like Satan know so much me without even knowing anything about him as well?

"I will accept."

What? Did I hear correctly? Did he just agree to accomplishing my wish of being separated from Sebastian!

"I hope this is no lie Satan," I stated.

"There is none youngling. But if you wish the contract to break then you must and I say must become-"

"I accept to any of your stupid conditions. Please we must finish this before he returns to hell," I cut him off immediately when I head his velvet yet distant voice. 'Young master I have had my fill. I will return momentarily.' I muttered a quick 'sorry' toward the devil for interrupting his part of the deal. He looked at me in the eye and nodded. "Then we shall begin little one."

**Crap. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long delay but here it is! Done with this chapter! I have already started the 3rd chapter but I am still looking at it a bit more. I may add something else to this chapter (maybe) I don't know. So REVIEW. FAVORITE. SHARE with friends. FOLLOW. BYE-BI! :) **


End file.
